Silver Box
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Inside the toy chest is many toys. Many wonders and many nightmares. Locked forever inside the box, ready to be filled with those catching violet hues. It wasn't like they were bad, they just wanted to play. Whether it's punishment or something more, he controls the came and everyone else is the pieces on the board. Rated for Akame ga Kill!


Silver Box; Chapter 1: Kill the Fire

The sky is a serene blue, the air is cool with a even current that tickles the tree branches as the sun's rays beamed down on the land below. The forest was quite, silent with only the movement of the animals and creatures that dwelled within. However towards the middle of the forest, there had been rumors of strange activities in the recent months. With the struggle between the capital and rebelling fractions, the large city had been keeping a close watch around the forest for suspicion of rebel activity.

With the cover of the forest, soldiers patrolled the forest daily, day and night, seeing if the rumors were true. One this day, marking what would be the final sweep of the forest. A group of soldiers, low in rank, but still capable in battle scenes were sent into the forest to check every inch. The soldiers moved silently through the forest checking every inch for signs of enemy or strange activity in general and report back to Capital.

They had begun since early in the morning, the sun was already in the middle of the sky when they made it through nearly half the forest, trekking through dense foliage and cautiously avoiding any creatures that might be stirring about.

"This part of the forest seems to be clear" a soldier said surveying the area and finding no signs of danger.

"Right" another soldier pulled out a map, opening it he placed an 'X' over their current location, a sign that it had been checked, "So far we've checked at least ten different spots and found no sign of enemy activity"

"That may be so" he began, "But the general told us to sweep over all parts of the forest. People have been seeing strange sightings in the forest. Figures are going in and out and no one seems know why. The prime minister wants to make sure it isn't the rebels so we have make sure checK this place or else" they others seemed to understand. Failure could result in their immediate execution.

"Alright let's check the next area, we need to get this done before sunset or the general will have all our asses" as they prepared to move out a sudden noise caught their attention.

"What was that?" the men stood in defense, cautiously listening and scanning the area. At first the only sounds they heard was the rustling of the leaves from the breeze. Everything seemed quiet, until a noise came from the bushes.

"Who's there!?" guns pointed they prepared for anything that might come, "Show yourself!" the noise continued, as fingers were ready on the trigger. After another moment something came from out of the bushes. Something unexpected...

All eyes looked down at what had emerged from the forest.

"The hell is that?" they were expecting something like bandits or rebels, even a wild animal. They couldn't make heads or tails what the thing was. It was small and had a silver coloring to its sleek frame. It was rectangular in shape and in truth looked like a small chest or a box someone would use for jewelry.

"Man this place is filled with freaky stuff" it was true, there were abnormal creatures everywhere. Fierce creatures known as Danger Beasts that were the most dangerous of all. Perhaps thats what this small thing was, a small danger beast.

"What should we do with it?" one of the shoulders question, perhaps they could get a reward for bringing in a new Danger Beast or whatever the creature is.

"I say we capture it" one of the soldier voiced, "Might be worth something back in the city"

"I'm not going near it. Might have rabies or something"

"Wimp" someone insulted

"Shove it asshole!"

"Shut it! Both of you, we have a job to do" the supposed leader said to the two bickering soldiers, "Just leave the thing and keep searching" agreeing to a consensus to continue with the search of the forest then men decided to leave the creature.

"Alright then, let's get to the next half of the forest before night falls...eh?" the male suddenly halted his sentence feeling something at his leg. Looking down he spotted the mystery creature next to his leg, it looked to be sniffing him. Though it was hard to tell without a face, but as still rubbing against the soldier's leg.

"I think it likes you" one of the men joked

"Cut it out" he sounding amused, it was getting late and they had a mission to complete , "We've wasted enough time messing around, let's just get going!" as soon as he said that he seemed to leer down at the creature still at his leg.

"Go away you little..." before he could even finish his sentence the creature seemed to back up, as if to leave. But not even a couple of feet away the top seemed to open. Slowly what would be considered the lid creaked open as the soldiers looked on in surprise and confusion of what the creature was doing. As it stopped, they men were met with darkness of the strange creature.

"The hell?" with a blink two white oval eyes looked from the darkness, again surprising the man, "What is..." as soon as he began to speak a dark mass came from out of the case. The men flinched back in shock and surprise at the sudden action.

"Son of a...! ahhhh!" the man gave a yell, that was soon silenced as the mass came down. Surround the man was immersed in a mass of dark fluid and teeth. The other soldiers stood in horror as the mass came back up, the sound of crunching and crushing assaulted their ears, no doubt their former comrade inside what would be the creature's mouth. And after hearing the unholy noises they knew he wasn't alive.

After a large swallow the creature looked at the remaining men who were still in a state of horrified shock. With a toothy, seemingly happy grin the men could see the remnants of blood on the sharp canines of the creature before them.

"S-Shoot!" one man stuttered through the fear aiming his gun and firing, soon all five men fired wildly at the creature. The bullets seemed to bounce off the creature with no affect to it as it still stared at them. With a swivel of its head, the creature shot forward into the group. The last sounds were the remainder of wild bullets, then of terror filled screams, and finally the crunching sound the echoed through the forest. When it was all said and done, the clearing was once again silenced. The remains of the soldiers were only the splatters of blood, plus the remnants of clothing and armor that had fallen to the ground. And the creature that was nowhere in sight.

Out in a large clearing on the outskirts of the forest. The grass was a healthy green, the sky a nice blue, and the sun released warm rays that shimmered off the dew of the grass.

"Such a nice day for a picnic!" came a cheerful voice. The owner sat on a patterned blanket, filled with an array of delicious looking treats and desserts.

"So good. Days like this are too perfect to pass" they smiled, holding a cookie, taking a bite out of the baked treat, "Mmmm….Chocolate chip, yummy!" they blushed chewing the sweet treat, but as they prepared to take another bite, they stopped.

"Hm?" looking back dual violet eyes fell on the creature currently behind them, "There you are!" the child opened their arms welcoming the box like creature into their arms. Happily the creature jumped landing in awaiting arms, smuggling into the warm body.

"Did you have a good walk?" they asked as the small creature made a series of mewls and squeaks, feeling the overs hand on its back, "Good boy!" they smiled, but as they continued to pet the small creature, a wet feeling caught there hand.

"Huh? What is..." looking at their palm, which as now stained in a red coloring, violet eyes looked down at the creature and said, "Omo" the name caught the creatures attention.

"You've been snacking again" they sounded upset showing their red palm, "What did I tell you, no eating things without permission" the scolded the small creature. The small being made a timid whimper now and again, knowing its master was upset.

"You never know what could be inside them. Plus you'll spoil yourself from this morning, and brunch, and half an hour ago when we were on the road" they said noting the times the creature had already eaten. The creature fidgeted a little, letting out a series of wines and murmurs. Those violet haired youth seemed to soften, only to continue to stroke the creature.

"I'll let it go this time" they said in a forgiving tone, the creature gave a happy sounding whine, before giving the other a lick on the face.

"Stop it! That tickles!" the child giggled as the creature continued to lick on the others face, "Alright, alright done boy!" he said pulling the creature off enough to stop the licking.

"Now my face is all wet" he said, but smiled happily at his small pet, looking down he noticed something sticking out of the creature's front.

"Oh thank you!" he said taking the fabric between his fingers, it as a small blue handkerchief, and used it to wipe the wetness from his face.

"Now then let's finish food before it gets late" he sat letting the small creature rest on his lap,

"We have to get into the city before late. I usually hate running errands, but it beats being locked up all day" he chuckled finishing his sundae.

"Who knows I might even get something interesting while we're there" he mused with excitement, "I am running low on toys to play with" violet eyes looked over the horizon seeing the lines of the city, the infamous Capital.

* * *

Capital Shopping District,

The streets of the capital where just as busy as ever. People moved up and down the crowded streets. Few stopping to look at the stores and merchants that were about selling their wares and various items. From clothing, fabrics, spices, food and jewelry. It was truly a place to find some of everything. That is if you could afford it.

Because nothing in the world came without a price...

Standing in front one of the many shops in the market center, violet eyes scanned all the items before them.

"Is there something I can help you with? Please don't hesitate to ask" the merchant said as the possible customer continued to scan the items. The violet haired figure had been in the city for close to three hours, tasked with the menial and tediusduty of gathering supplies and other material for his brother. But at least it gave him an excuse to be outside and in a city too! This was the fourth or fifth shop he had been too and was almost down with the long and seemingly tedious list.

"Do you have something called..." he paused looking at the list, "Essence of Night Maglio" it sounded weird to him, but half of everything on the list seemed weird in some way. Mostly by name.

"Night Maglio?" the merchant paused to think, only to give a rather disappointed look, "I'm apologize, but I don't have that in my supply. Night Maglio is a very rare item, not many merchants carry it" he explained, adding the item was an extract that came from a rare Danger Beast that was both elusive and hard to capture. The boy frowned hearing this. He was barely done with his brothers shopping list and couldn't return back home until he had gotten everything on the list.

"Now is there anything else I could help you with?" the merchant asked still looking to make a sale. The violet haired individual, although still peeved they didn't have the item, showed the list to the merchant. In all he was able to get a few of the items from the merchant.

Reaching into the small silver chest, the owner pulled out a rather large pouch. Opening it, revealed the many gold coins that filled the embroidered sack. After taking the amount needed, he paid the merchant before placing his newly obtained items in the silver box, along with the pouch of coins.

Making his leaves, the violet haired individual continued his search for the items. The sooner he got the items, the sooner he would get to do something fun. He had heard so much about the Capital of the country that he wanted to explore it himself. Having to run errands, even for his brother, was just a sacrifice of his precious time. His brothers had hundreds of attendants, why he had to do something like this. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed shopping. Plus it got him out into the fresh air.

"Plus" he smiled placing a hand on the top of the small silver chest, "Since I'm doing all this work. I should at least get compensated with a good gift!" he chuckled.

"Right Omo?" there was a murmuring sound coming from the chest, a confirmation of their master's statement.

"Alright then, let's go find something to my taste" taking a detour from his previous assignment, the boy began going through the shops for items suited to himself. Most of his shopping consisted of purchasing a large quantity of candy and some new toys that were displayed in a few shops. Nothing really that special in his mind, but a few were cute and interesting. Especially the stuffed animals. After his small spree in the shopping district, he decided to take a break at a small cafe. Sitting at one of the tables, the small box laying on his side on a small red blanket. As he looked out into the scenery that was the Capital.

"This place is interesting" thinking back to the time he first entered and shopping, he had already begun a review in his head. His table was filled with different treats and desserts, "And the foods not that bad either!" he giggled with a girlish twinkle of amusement.

"Now I didn't forget about you" he said placing a plate of strawberry covered cake slice before the small creature, "Think of it as a reward for being good and not running off again" he smiled earning a mewl from the small creature. Happily accepting the delicious looking dessert from its master.

And as it prepared to take a bite of the strawberry short cake a sound caught his ear.

Small circular eyes looked down to see a creature to the side. It was a small creature that resembled a dog, though it stood on two legs and it seemed rather cartoon in theme. With with fur, small black oval shaped eyes, and black collar around its neck.

The silver toned creature looked at the other with bewilderment and curiosity as it blinked its circular eyes. Dual violet eyes looked over seeing the small dog creature before instantly lighting up,

"Ah! Aren't you a cute little thing!" he cooed seeing the small dog creature who continued to stare at him, "Did you want to play with me and become friends?" he smiled reaching his hand out. As he did the small creature seemed to ease back, his look slowly darkening as if sensing danger.

"Stop right there!" a voice called out, looking up violet eyes looked up to see and individual running up towards him.

"You there!" came a loud voice, the figure turned slightly and suddenly found himself face to face with another individual, a girl to exact.

"Huh? Were you talking to me?" he said pointing to himself as he saw the female before him.

"Yep!" she nodded happily. She looked to be in her teens with auburn hair, "Good evening citizen, I'm Seryu Ubiquitous of the Imperial Guards!" she exclaimed with a salute.

'Imperial guards' he remembered seeing individuals with that same uniform when he was looking around. They must have all been a part of the city's police force.

Soon those eyes found the creature on the ground, "Kuro-chan you know better than to wander off from your partner. Especially on patrol!" she scolded the small creature who gave a whimper and a look of apology.

"I'm really sorry if Kuro was causing you any trouble" the girl called Seryu apologized before giving a small bow.

"Oya, it's fine" the violet haired individual seemed to brush it off, "Besides who could be mad at something so cute~" he beamed looking at the small dog who continued to look at him with an almost glaring look.

Just then the small silver box creature seemed to nudged on its owners leg, "Oh don't be jealous, you're still my cutest little treasure, Omo!~" he beamed picking up the creature into his awaiting arms.

"Oh, what kind of creature is that?" Seryu asked with a curious look in her eyes, "A danger beast?"

"This is Omo, he's my best friend and traveling companion!" he said with happiness as he scratched the top half of the creature.

"Moyoo~" the creature mewled

"Oh so cute!" Seryu said, "Before I forget, do you have any criminal activity to report or do require any assistance?" she said with much great exclamation.

"Criminal activity, haven't really seen any of that around" he gave a look of deep thinking, "But I am looking for some items to purchase. Perhaps you can help me" he offered.

"Oh! No problem, as a hero of justice I would be more than happy to help you find your way!" his eyes blinked at how much energy she had, it was like she gulped down a bag of sugar.

"Great!" he smiled warmly, "But first. Omo…" he began turning to the table, "Clean up!" with another mewl the small creatures top opened and a black mass like substance leaked out. The appendage whipped back circling around all the food before lifting off the table. With a retraction it brought the food inside before closing the top with a small snap.

"Good boy!" the boy said patting the creature on the head, "Now then about the items..." he looked to see the guard and her partner rather shocked.

"That was rather strange..." she said with little thought, but seemed to find her track of mind, "Right, let's find your items!"

"Which items are you currently looking for?" she asked. Pulling out a list he handed the piece of paper to the enthusiastic guard who began reading it over.

"As you can see I've nearly completed my shopping, but there's one item in particular I'm having trouble finding" he pointed out, "It's called Night Maglio"

"Have no fear citizen!" Seryu exclaimed, "I will help you in your search! Right Kuro!" the little dog at her side gave a noise of agreement with an energy almost as peppy as hers.

"Listen that's not necessary" he tried to decline as politely as possible, "Some directions would be fine. You don't have to go through all that trouble" he tried to dismiss.

"I cannot accept that answer!" she said with a determined look on her face, "As an imperial officer, it's my duty to help those in need and to vanquish all evil!"

"Well, I would hate to disappoint all that energy" he grinned, "If you don't mind"

"It's no problem! I'll make sure you get to your destination and found what you are searching for!" her eyes were filled with determination and so was her grip on his hand, "Don't worry, having lived in the capital for so long, I know all the best spots from my many patrols of the city. Just leave it to me!"

'She's not giving up' he exhaled, "Fine, you win" he said with a defeated sigh.

"You are too kindhearted" the girl blushed and grinned happily having been given such praise of her _'kindhearted'_ nature.

"Right!" she gave another salute, after following the police girl and her partner, the boy found himself being taken to different stores and stands. Trying to locate the items still on his list. In all he girl, as justice crazed, seemed to be a great help for the traveler as he had gotten almost everything on his list.

Well everything except,

"Almost every merchant stand and store and still no sign of the Night Maglio" the item was becoming more of a pain in his backside then he had first anticipated. Every merchant said the same thing, either they didn't have it or didn't know of it. It was now the middle of the afternoon and he was now standing in front of what he counted, the 20th shop he had been too.

"My apologies" the woman said unable to find the item he was looking for. The boy gave a sigh before walking off.

"Do you find the item you were looking for?" Seryu asked, like she did at the shops they visited.

"Sadly this place doesn't have the item I seek" he shook his head, "Too bad. Guess I'll have to keep looking" he said with a mix of annoyance and disappointment.

"I apologize!" she said suddenly, "I wish I could have helped you find all the items you were seeking!" she exclaimed, but with a disappointed look.

"Don't give it a second thought, "I was at least able to obtain most of the list, save for one item. Besides it isn't your fault. I'm thankful you helped me" again the girls eyes beamed at the others praise of her police service.

"No problem!" she called back, "Mission success Kuro!" she cheered with her companion.

"Right, right, anyway have a good day and keep up the good service" turning around he gave a short wave before walking off, "Ciao~" as he walked away he could still hear the girl give a victory of a job well done to her partner.

"How cute~" he chuckled, 'Such a good heart, if only the rest wasn't so bitter' in truth his observation of the so called police girl would prove useful in the future.

"After this I can play with my new toys I got earlier" he hummed, "What do you think Omo?"

"Oyooo~ Moyoo~" it mewl scampering next to its owner

"Right. Brother will have to get one of his assistance to find this Night Maglio" just thinking about the mystery item gave him a headache.

"Luci better be appreciative of this" he pouted, "I'm upping my price from five to seven new toys when we get back!" he said with a smile on his lips.

"Oyaa~!" and the two continued their search

* * *

 _At the Jaeger Meeting,_

"Alright then, we've received an important assignment from the Prime Minister", a female said. She was a lovely looking woman with a long icy blue hair and equally ice blue eyes that held a coldness to them.

"Earlier this morning a group of soldiers were sent into the northeast forest. There were reports of strange sightings of mysterious activity in the area" she stated placing her finger on the map on the long table, "In all, five groups of six soldiers were sent into the forest to investigate. None came out" a look of surprise fell on the small group of five currently standing around the table.

"This is serious" a male said. He looked to be in his late teens, with black spiky hair. He was wearing a navy blue jacket and red scarf around his neck.

"Right! This is the work of a dark evil!" came the voice of an orange haired female, "As an officer I was destroy this evil and save our comrades!" she exclaimed with a serious look in her eyes.

"How interesting" came the voice of another male in the room. This one appeared to be older with glasses and wearing a white lab coat, "Oh my heart, it aches for our fallen comrades!" he said rather over dramatically striking a pose of sadness and dismay.

"Oh Dr. Stylish..." Seryu seemed touched by his sentiment to their fallen comrades in the Imperial guards.

"What is our next assignment, General Edese?" a blond male asked.

"Currently there are still guards posted at the perimeter near the forest" she showed the two main points that led in and out of the forest, "With the current disappearances, our mission is clear" she gave a smirk

"As such I'll be sending two of you to go into the forest and hunt down whatever is stirring in the forest!" she stated, "Bols and Seryu, you'll both be assigned to search the forest and eradicate any suspicious activity"

"Yes ma'am!" Seryu exclaimed prepared to go and strike down the evil.

"Do we have any idea what we're looking for?" Bols asked

"As of now it's uncertain what we're dealing with. All witnesses have turned up missing" she referred to the missing soldiers.

"But then that only makes the hunt more fun" she grinned, "We'll find this beast and show it the true might of the country!" she declared before dismissing the others to their daily duties.

Back in the shopping district,

An entire afternoon, that's how long the male had been searching for the last ingredient and by some divine miracle he was finally able to find one merchant sealing the item in question. Violet eyes looked at the contents that dwell inside the translucent maroon glass bottle.

"How much for it?" he questioned looking at the merchant.

"Ah you have a great eye for fine merchandise" the seller said picking up the bottle, "This is Night Maglio, a rare item obtained from a fierce danger beast that dwells in the western mountains" they explained, "Such a rare item is very expensive" the merchant told the price amount.

However the other didn't seem phased by the amount, "Fine, I just want to hurry and get this" he said before reaching down to pick up the small silver box, "Alright you heard the amount, cough it up"

"Oyo...Myo!" with a small tremble the creature opened its latch. With a rattling noise a small bag popped up to land on the merchants table.

"Oh...that's not nearly..." they were about to continue when suddenly more bags were brought up from the creature. One after another, until there was at least five full bags on the table. Each full of gold coins. The merchant looked in awe at all the currency currently on their table.

"I think that should cover it" the boy said confidently, "Good job Omo~!" he praised the creature who in turn gave a mewl of happiness at its master's praise.

"T-thank you for your service!" the merchant said with full giddiness seeing all the coins on the table. In truth he never believed he be able to sell the item given the high price tag. The boy took the bottle from the table, having just procured it, he carefully held it in his hand.

"Omo, conceal!" the creature gave a mewl before letting its latch open the boy placed the item inside before the it closed again, "Good boy" finally their shopping was over and they could go enjoy themselves.

"I want to go home and get my payment" he said and made his way back down the shopping district.

"The sooner I get home, the sooner I get my new toys~!" he beamed thinking about all the new friends he would get to play with. A smile beamed on his lips at the thought.

"Hopefully they're not soldiers or bandits again. I have enough of those in my toy chest" he thought rather grimly, "Right Omo~"

"Oyoo~Moyoo~"

* * *

 _The next day in the forest,_

"This is it, keep up your guard for anything out of the ordinary" the Seryu. The two members of the special police force of the Empire had begun their task of searching the northwest forest to begin their investigation. Riding on horseback, they had started at dawn and had made it the center of the forest.

"This forest is known for the different creatures that dwell inside. Only those skilled to travel can survive such a place. We'll have to careful lest we find ourselves swarmed" Bols repeated the words Ran had explained to them before the mission. Adding that their different areas that held fierce and territorial danger beasts and animals.

"Though I haven't seen a single creature since we entered the forest" the masked male pointed out, it was strange having not seen a sign of any animals or creatures of any nature.

'Could it have something to with the disappearances' as they ventured further and further they couldn't help feel a strange presence that lingered through the quiet forest.

'What is this feeling?' suddenly there was a halt in movement, "What the...?" the horses released sounds and calls, bucking and clamoring.

"The horses..." suddenly the horses became unruly, refusing to go forward and bucking every now and then when command walk. Bols attempted to soothe the creature but was still met with resistance.

"We'll have to go on foot the rest of the way" dismounting her horse, Seryu could sense the horses fear. Animals always had a sense of danger which prevented them from falling prey to it. Taking their leaders order the group dismounted their horses.

"Come lets continue the mission" without a second thought the two...or three counting Kuro, began their search of the forest. From the cliffs, the tree tops, and the brush the group searched for any signs of the missing soldiers and explanation for the strange sightings in the forest.

After about three hours of searching the group came to path that split four ways.

"It seems we've come to a pass in roads" four paths, four different areas.

'But which ways the right path?' it was a small gamble, which might lead them into trouble should they chose the wrong path.

'Rustle, Rustle' a noise caught their attention, drawing their weapons they turned to the path they prepared for anything that might try to pop out.

'An enemy? A danger beast?' though what popped out wasn't exactly what they were expecting.

But what stood before them was not an enemy or animal, what it was they couldn't say.

It was a small and odd looking creature. It reminded them of a plush toy, with mint green hair that came out to look like large pigtails that became melty at the bottom half, with black spots on the top half and two larger spots balancing on both. Their skin was a milky white two large black ovals for eyes and a pinkish blush on their cheeks. They were wearing an oversize black shirt that had long sleeves with a crisscross pattern that hung to the ground and pooled. A green bottom finished the look.

"It's kinda cute" Bols noted seeing the large eyes and colorful patterns of its dressed. It reminded him of a small doll.

"I can't tell if it's evil or not" Seryu said staring into those doe like eyes. Though Kuro gave a small mumble eyeing the creature.

"A danger beast perhaps?" Bols questioned, though it was hard to point out since the creature looked so small. At one point it seemed to moved but tripped as it stepped on its melting hair falling onto its back.

"Then again…it looks rather..." Bols began

"Pathetic" Seryu finished bluntly, looking at the creature that stumbled out of the bushes and tripped over itself.

"As strange as it is, we can't waste our time with it then. We still have a mission to complete!" Seryu exclaimed thinking of the evil that was in the forest. Now all they had to do was choose a path out the four that branched off from the main one.

"Hey, it's doing something again" Bols pointed out. The small creature suddenly stood back up on its small legs. With a tremble of its head it opened its mouth as though it was about to speak. But as the words came out, it sounded jumbled.

"Is it speaking?"

"Sounds like gibberish" the two teigu users seemed to agree the only thing it sounded like was nonsense and gibberish. But then it continued spouting on and on as the group looked one with mild interest.

'This is pointless'

"What do you think we should do?" Bols asked his teammate politely, though he could guess what the girl would say.

"We press forward!" she exclaimed, just as he thought. The high strong girl and her high morals of justice were easy to read at most points. It was best to just ignore the creature and continue on with the mission, having wasted ample time they could have spent investigating. Something the general would not be please with...

"Justice should continue onwards!" and as they prepared to go forward. Something happened. The creature began to go make more noise and moving about rather wildly.

"What now?" they watched as the creatures gave a series of nonsensical wording and sounds. While flailing its long sleeved covered arms in various directions.

'It's like it's having a tantrum' Bols thought seeing the creature continue it's weird antics. But just as soon as it started it was over. With a sudden pop an object floated next to the creature. It was an ice cream cone with two scoops of ice cream with colorful sprinkles on the top.

"Is that ice cream?" they watched as the creature wasted no time taking the ice cream and with a contented sigh it began eating the cool treat.

"Before this gets any stranger we should probably go" Bols pointed out feeling a headache trying to understand what was happening. But just as they were headed down the path to the far right,

With quick chomps the creature had stopped eating the ice cream, wiping the residue from its mouth with its long sleeve. It stood back up as it did when it stumbled out.

' _Don't go done that way!'_ came a high voice. All eyes turned to look at the creature who had suddenly spoke.

"Did it...just talk?" Seryu said in surprise, Kuro gave a comical barking to reflect it's matters shock.

' _Not that way! Not that way!'_ it repeated with a childish sway of its hands

"Is it trying to give us direction?" Bols said in a quizzical tone.

' _Don't go right. Don't go left'_ moving its arms back and forth, side to side. The small creature was either directing them or doing a weird dance.

"Our mission is to find and locate the missing soldiers" Seryu stated as Kuro nodded, not wanting to further risk upsetting the general with failing the mission in time and knew that it was critical they completed their assignment.

"Perhaps the signs could give us a clue" Bols pointed out to the large signs that were place before each path. It seemed possible, if not for the print.

"If we could only read the signs...hm?" looking down he found the creature pulling on his pant leg. With its ice cream still in hand the creature began pointing to one of the signs.

"What's it trying to say?"

"More gibberish?"

As the creature opened its mouth, no word or scribbles came out, but that of a scream that echoed through the forest.

"!"

"What was that?!" the two were in high alert as the the screaming continued and seemed to be coming from all angles.

"The calls of justice beacons, Kuro come!" Seryu declared and without even a moment's hesitation the police officer and her partner speed off toward the screaming.

"Seryu wait!" Bols called out, though the female was known to jump the gun when exterminating 'evil', it was that kind of behavior that made many if not all her comrades weary of her.

"This is still my assignment as well, I have to go" taking a look back he noticed the little creature was gone.

'?' it had disappeared without even a sound. But he had no time to worry about that, the screams still sounded showing there was danger that needed to be resolved. And it was his mission as a soldier to do so. Moving from the path he decided to go and find his teammate. Moving through the bushes, he ran down path after path and cut through the many bushes that lined the forest grounds.

"She couldn't have gotten far. I just have to keep falling the trail" by that he meant the small oval shaped prints from her teigu as well as her own boot prints. As he stood in the clearing he noticed the dirt began to grow more vegetation in grass. Soon the trail would be harder to follow with no tracks.

"Now which way?" the screams seemed to have died down, which didn't seem to help his situation as he stood in the open clearing. As he debated his choice of direction a rustling sound caught the ears of the masked male, with a swift turn he pointed his teigu towards the direction of the noise. Just in time to see a figure come out of the group of brush.

'A child?' Bols looked at the small figure before him, a child in their own right. With dual short violet eyes and eyes. They looked to be no older than ten maybe eleven. As he stared at the child, he couldn't help but feel a pool of guilt. He had almost killed a child, an unarmed one.

"Who are you?" the other spoke, Bols released the massive weapon before giving an almost flustered expression behind his mask.

"S-Sorry!" he apologized, "I didn't mean to frighten you" he explained rather quickly trying to make sure the other wasn't afraid of him. For one reason or another people tended to drift away from him. He was both saddening, but understandable. With all the things he had down in the past, everyone was probably out to seek revenge on him.

"Are you alright? What are you doing in a place like this?" he asked seeing of the other was injured.

"I'm fine" the other stated, "I was just playing hide and go seek with my friends" they said

"Hide and go seek?" Bols sounded confused

"Of course! I'm it, so I have to go find everyone" they explained

"Right, but you shouldn't be in here. It's dangerous. You must find your friends and leave at once!" Bols said with a tone of urgency, but was met with the look of innocent violet eyes.

"Danger? Like what?" the child ask, Bols debated on his answer. He didn't want to frighten them, having almost used his teigu on them. The thought of their small body burnt on the round left an uneasy feeling in his gut.

"It's complicated, come" he said offering the other his hand, "It'll be better if I stay with you instead. It's not safe for a child to be wandering around in a forest like this" he said with smile behind his mask.

"Well it's probably not safe for a 'child' to go with a masked, half-naked, grown men carrying a tank on his back in a forest" they replied back receiving a shocked look from the other.

"Well..." he wasn't expecting that answer, "None the less it's not safe for you to be out alone. I must insist you come with me for your own safety"

"Hey!" with a swat he hit the man on the arm, his gaze falling on the youth who seemed to leer at the other, "Listen no one puts their hands on me without permission!" he snapped folding his arms in a similar fashion.

"Um, I'm…sorry" it seemed only natural for him to apologize though he found the others attitude unbecoming for a child. His thoughts were drawn elsewhere as the sounds of gunfire echoed through the forest air. The rapid popping and explosion drew the incinerator to one thought.

'Seryu. She must be fighting right now" he thought thinking of his fellow teammate. 'I need to go assist her. But…' looking back he saw the youth still in his spot.

"Listen you need to stay here" he said placing his hands on the boys shoulders for reinsurance, "It will be safer you remain here"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" a thin purple eyebrow raised in question, "I don't listen to someone who won't even look at me in the eye" he stated with a serious look on his features.

"Either take of the mask and look me in eye. And I might consider listening"

Suddenly a yell broke through the air, shaking the trees and rocking the earth.

"Please remain here! I must continue my duty!" with that in mind he was off into the forest leaving the boy who watched him leave.

"You're the one who should have stayed here" the boy sighed before his head up to look at the sky, "Maybe" it was fate. It was the motion the world went. And it was the will of someone pulling strings.

* * *

Back in the forest,

A trail of chaos filled the once thick forest. Trees were broken, the ground unearthed and stand with bullet holes. The combatants continued their battle, destroying more and more of the landscape.

"Kuro pummel!" Seryu called to her partner. No longer the cute, small dog. Now a massive beast of itself with long muscular arms that charged wildly at its opponent. As the large fists struck madly into the dark mass, it seemed to send it flying. Splattering all over. But when the hitting ceased, the creature moved back in distance before recovering again.

"This creature's regeneration abilities make it a formidable opponent" the female watched as the strange mass like creature just moved about, "But even so. Kuro number seven!" with that command the creature launched at his owner, latching his large teeth and mouth over his owners arm. Pulling it out her arm transformed into a giant gun.

"Justice will never surrender!" she grinned pointing the large cannon at the creature, "Taizan's Canon of Justice!" with a click the cannon fired creating a large explosion on contact. A plume of smoke and fire into the air. When it was all said and down there was a large crater in the ground where the creature once stood.

"Yes! Justice has succeeded in wiping out its enemy!" he grinned in a wicked sense of victory.

"Seryu!?" looking back the girl and her partner washed as Bols, their comrade, emerged from the forest.

"Bols!" she said, relieved seeing her comrade safe.

"I heard gunfire. Do you require any assistance?" Bols asked as the girl gave a sweet, yet confident smile.

"I have successfully defeated my enemy!" she said as Kuro, now returned to normal size, gave a series of cheers.

"I see" he noticed the area which had been nearly decimated, "You know you shouldn't run off like that" he seemed to scold her.

"S-sorry! I heard the calls for help and need to act quickly!" she stated though looking apologetic having left Bols.

"Did you find anyone else?" he asked not seeing a shred of any living individuals around.

"Unfortunately no" she shook her head sadly, "But I know I heard screaming. As I searched the area a creature attacked me and Kuro. Forcing us into battle!" she explained.

"Still, we should continue searching for the missing soldiers. We still have a mission to complete." As they continued to converse something began to stir over where the crater was. With a twitch of his ears the small teigu began to go nuts with a series of barks and yells.

"Kuro!" she sensed his urgency, but as the two Jaeger members tried to understand the small teigu a loud roar cried out. Black liquid moved and came together to form a giant hand.

"It's still alive!?" she gasped seeing the creature had reformed after being blasted by her cannon, "Quickly Kuro!..." before she could give an order the hand gave a huge swipe, the attack connected, sending the three members back in temporary retreat.

"It's fast!" Bols noted watching the flexible creature move freely and flexibly, "What is that thing?" suddenly he saw the creature launch forward toward Seryu who dodged the attacks barely missing the swift and powerful strikes that broke the earth and cut through tree's on impact.

'It seems to be focused on Seryu' he noticed reading his weapon from its harness, "That gives me a huge opening"

The battle continued Seryu continued to try and give a command to Kuro who continued to dodge with her. After the last battle he needed time to recharge. But with the current situation it would take longer if the attacks continued. After the last strike of the black mass Seryu found her back making contact with one of the trees.

"Damn it!" she gritted finding herself trapped and in line with the creature, "I'm not down yet. Tofu Guns!" pulling out a pair of dual guns she released a series of shots at the creature. Each one passing right through it, but healing seconds later. After another minute or so the guns gave a clicking sound. Showing they were empty and ultimately useless.

"Damn. An organic Teigu" she gritted but still continued.

The creature looked as though it was prepared to attack leaning back to strike back down. It was then the creature let out an inhuman scream as a light made contact with its body.

"Bols!" yes it was the masked man, armed with his teigu, Purgatory's Invitation: Rubicante. The older male released a series of flames towards the creature covering it in mountains of burning heat as the yells continued. When it was all said and down they watched as the creature was consumed by the melting fires of his teigu.

"That should do it" nobody or nothing had ever survived his teigu, not even water was enough to stop the flames from consuming its victims down to the bone.

"We need to hurry back to the Capital and report this to the general" as he helped his comrade and they prepared to make their next move. With Seryu injured the best course was to return to the capital for medical attention. From high in the tree tops, a small creature watched from a branch as it suckled on the double scoop ice cream cone. A hand came down petting the green head hearing it mumble as it continued its treat.

"Games not over yet." The figure grinned

"Are you okay to continue?" he asked Seryu, but before she could even speak a roar echoed throughout the forest. Looking up there was no time to react. Suddenly Seryu found herself pushed forward along with Kuro.

"Bols!" she watched as her comrade pulled out his teigu ready to finish the enemy once and for all. Turning back he saw the creature rising from the flames, some still burning on its body.

'How can it still survive' he held the weapon, hand on the trigger ready to fire and fully devour the beast in the flames. 'It doesn't matter, I'll finish it off and return ho…' he wanted to speak out but couldn't make them come out of his mouth. Still gripping his weapon he looked down and saw the blood pulling from his chest. The bullet hole right over his chest.

'A…gun…but how…' looking up his eyes, shaking, tried to find the source of gunfire. From beyond the flames his gaze fell on a figure standing among the ashes and tree's. With a long flowing blue cape and a teddy bears head, it stood with a sewn face and large brown eyes.

A shotgun in his hands.

'Where did he come from?' she hadn't even sensed him. Whatever it was. But regardless of who they were, they had shot him. Bols. Her friend. Her comrade! And it looked like it was going to aim again.

"How dare you?" she gritted summoning the remainder of her strength, "I'll make you feel…the full punishment of JUSTICE!" taking out her guns she fired a series of rounds at the animal headed shooter. As the rounds neared with sound of metal the shots were deflected.

Sharp, razor claws gleamed in the sunlight as a new fighter stepped into the mix. Dressed like the other, this one had on a cats head with a feathered cap on its head and a red cap.

"Blocked it!" bearing its claws the cat head creature launched itself with quick speed, shocking the female who gasped feeling a swift kick in the side sending her flying into the trees.

"S-Seryu!" Bols called out with a shaky breath, his wound was still bleeding and he could feel his body weakening from the loss of blood. Kuro had ran to his master's side ready to protect her with whatever strength he had left.

"D-Damn…you…" she gritted seeing the cat headed figure, readying his silver claws to strike. Staggering to stay up Bols looked on, pained in both body and mind seeing his friend in danger.

'I won't die here' he had someone, two, a wife and daughter. He had a family waiting back home for them. With the thought in mind he raised his weapon ready to strike, charging the flames he aimed at the enemy,

"I won't let you…hurt my friend!" with a click a large billow of fire was sent toward the two, "Seryu move!" hearing her comrades voice the officer moved just in time as the flames made contact with the cat creature. The attack struck the trees burning them on contact.

Bols gave a labored breath letting his weapon ease down to lessen the pressure on his wound, "I….I got em…."

'Bols…' clutching Kuro, Seryu gave a relieved smile having survived. Now they could return home.

Peach colored eyes looked forward with widened shock and disbelief. Red sprayed and danced across the air like fragile petals. From behind the mask the pyro could only watch, slow like a dream, as the red surrounded him. It felt as though a weight had been lifted or rather removed as he saw his arm begin to drop, landing on the ground in a puddle of blood still fresh.

"BOLS!" Seryu cried seeing as the cat creature sliced the man's arm clean off.

'My…arm…' in disbelief he looked at his arm that had been sliced off, the pain was intense forcing him to fall to his knees, trying in vain to prevent from screaming.

"BOLS!" she cried out again, shock and anger building inside her, "KURO...!" she cried out to her partner. With another bang Seryu felt the rush of air from the bullet past her, embedding in the tree right beside her head with the owner still aiming the shotgun at her.

"Seryu…" dropping his teigu bowls reached out trying to get to her, to at least save his team mate. Forget completing the mission, they both needed to go back. Back home.

From the flames a hand reached out as a piercing noise traveled through his nerves. Slowly peering back he could see the looming shadow of the creature thought to be devoured by his flames. It was scary how the creature looked as innocent as it grabbed the man around the waist with its large hand. Feeling the pressure against him, his strength dwindling he couldn't resist as he was picked up.

"Put him down!" she commanded, pulling her arms up she continued to send shot after shot in an effortless attempt to free the man. Tears building she gritted continuing to fire weapon after weapon she could muster without her teigu who was exhausted from battle.

"Let him go! Let him go! Let him go you fucking bastards!" she yelled out still clicking her guns even as the ammo had stopped. Empty with only a hollow click noise.

"T-That's….enough….Seryu…" it was Bols who spoke. Even in his state he was still talking to her. Though it looked like he didn't have that much time left, his body was shaky and his voice labored.

"Bols!" she cried out in anguish.

"P-please…run…" he spoke softly, "Get away…while you can…."

She shook her head, she wasn't going to abandon a fellow teammate.

"Just go home. Both of us…don't have to die" she wanted to protest, she wanted to fight. But with her Teigu down, her ammo empty, and her enemies at three to one she was reluctant. But looking at the older man who had become her friend, she could feel his expression even with the mask.

Gritting her teeth in anger and anguish, she quickly scooped up her partner and fled into the forest. Never looking back.

'That's it run Seryu. Live' as he felt himself get pulled back, looking up at the creature he saw the beast mouth open its mouth. As he thought he had always known…that one day he would receive punishment.

'For all the things I down…' so many lives lost in the flames. But even as his mind went hazy he couldn't help imagining his family. His wife, his daughter, the joy he felt when she was born. What could he have possibly down to have gotten such a beautiful family. Tears began dripping down his eyes. He wanted to return home….to where…they were waiting…

"Is he still alive? He might be weird, but he's tenacious" a voice spoke in amusement. It was a new voice, but strongly familiar. Looking down with blurry vision he could seem blurs of purple standing below.

"But you let the other one escape" they said with a sound of half disappointment, "Though having her in my collecting would give me a headache. Oh well…." They paused looking up at the man. Droplets of blood running from his wound where his arm used to be.

"I guess having a prize is better than none at all. I'll have to stitch you up later, my new toy~" came a chuckle.

"Alright you can finish him" with a low grumble the creature continued its action. Opening its large mouth it moved the man into its jaws.

'This feeling….' The last thing Bols felt was the sharp teeth that dug into his flesh sending blood splattering amongst the forest floor. The creature finished off its victim with only final gulp before liking it's chops clean of the red residue.

"Don't get too attached" the boy said picking up the man's arm, holding it by the wrist, "I'll be needing him back later. I guess our game has to be postponed for now" he gave a small huff, but smiled before tossing the arm to the one of the animal headed figures.

"Brother might like something like this" he said eyeing the large teigu its former owner. It was scratched up from battle, but nothing that could be fixed. He guessed. He had only read small snippets of Teigu and at most was only minimally interested.

"Alright let's get back, I need a nap" he yawned rubbing his eyes" and no more words the boys and his creatures disappeared into the forest.

To Be Continued...

Next Time: Kill the Imprisonment


End file.
